Changes in the Moon
by DarkPixxi
Summary: Serena must find her friends and save another dimension from destruction. Maybe find a little romance in the process...
1. Part 1

****

Changes in the Moon

A Dragonball Z and Sailor Moon Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own these two shows but I really wish I did! I would be so rich! Anyway, don't sue me, all you would probably get would be a few gum wrappers anyway! Hope you enjoy my fic! J

In this story, I have taken out Darien and Rini because I tried putting them in and I really don't like the whole jealousy thing that happened so don't take it personally all you Darien and Rini fans! You'll find out what happened between Serena and Darien later. Oh, and Gohan is in that stage where Goten and Trunks are not born yet but he's not a little kid anymore. If anything isn't like the show, remember that they haven't been shown in the US, so don't kill me.

****

Chapter 1

"Serena! You are a complete ditz! I can't believe that Luna ever made you a scout! You were late and because of that, you almost got us killed!" A very angry Sailor Mars yelled.

"Yeah! You're a real joke Sailor Moon! You almost got the scouts toasted! I think you should leave!" Sailor Venus agreed as she stood next to Mars. The other two scouts looked on sadly.

"So that's how you all feel, huh?" Sailor Moon started, the hurt painfully obvious in her eyes. "You're just assuming that I arrived late on purpose! Well, if you want to know what happened to make me so late, go ask the group of kids I changed back, okay?" Sailor Moon whispered as she detransformed. As she looked at Mars, the pain turning to anger. Sailor Jupiter took a step forward.

"Wait a minute. This isn't..." Jupiter started but was interrupted.

"No! Raye is so right! I'm not cut out to be Sailor Moon. Raye, since you're so perfect, why don't you take over, okay? See you around scouts, I don't plan on coming back so if you need me, -Whoa!" All of a sudden, some kind of portal opened up right under her feet and she fell in. It closed right then, leaving the scouts speechless.

wwwww

Goku was watching his son swim. The young teen was really growing up to be something else. With Chi-chi pregnant, Gohan and himself had to find somewhere to go to escape her wrath. Actually, he was very proud and in awe of his son. He had improved so much since Piccolo trained him and the battles against Frieza and Garlic Jr. Although he wasn't around a lot, Gohan didn't hold anything against him, and that meant a lot. He was really proud of him. All of a sudden, he saw his son jerk his head up toward the sky.

"Hey Dad! Did you see that?" 

Goku looked up. A portal had just opened and a young blonde in a long white dress fell right out of it. Then a deafening thud was heard. That just had to hurt!

"Wow! Uh, maybe we should go see if she's okay." Goku said as Gohan dried himself off and dressed in his traditional 'Piccolo type' gi. Soon, father and son headed off towards the place where the girl had fallen.

wwwww

"Oh man! That really hurt! What the hell just happened?" Serenity said as she got up. She was no longer in her school attire. She was Princess Serenity. She looked at her surroundings. There was nothing but tall structures and a forest to her right. 'Okay Serena, do not panic! First things first, get rid of the dress.' Serenity pulled out her Luna Pen. It twinkled in her hand.

"Disguise Power! Transform me into an afternoon jogger!" Instantly, she wore white running shorts and a very big, loose, light pink T-shirt. Her hair was braided all the way down to her ankles. Then she proceeded to jog towards the forest, hopefully to find food and shelter.

wwwww

Goku and Gohan flew over to where they thought they had last seen the girl. Suddenly, Gohan grabbed his father by the belt and pulled him down to the edge of the forest. He then pointed toward the beautiful blonde girl walking towards them.

"Dad, I think that's her! What should we do?" Gohan whispered as the beautiful girl walked closer and closer.

"Well, I guess we could go meet up with her and find out what she's up to. Come on!" Goku said as he flew at lightening speed towards her before Gohan could stop him.

Serena stopped. All of a sudden, she had felt as though she was being watched. She closed her eyes to calm her nerves and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw two black eyes in front of hers. She did the only logical thing. She screamed.

"What the heck! Who are you! D-Don't make me hurt you!" Serena said as he pulled out her moon tier and held it out in front of her as she quickly started to back up.

"Wait a second! My name is Goku. I'm not gonna hurt you! We saw you fall from a portal in the sky and wanted to see if you were okay!" Goku said as he held his hands in the air.

"Who's we?" Serenity said, relaxing a little. She didn't sense any bad vibes coming from him. He was definitely very strong too.

"My son and I. Gohan, come on out! She seems to be nice!" Serena looked past Goku to see a handsome young teen with short, spiky, black hair come walking out. 

"Umm…I'm Gohan. Are you okay? That fall would have killed any normal human!" Gohan stuttered as he lost himself in her sea blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm no ordinary human."

And that is all for chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it! Write me and tell me if you liked it and want me to continue, you have any suggestions. And for those of you who are wondering where Darien is, you'll find out what happened. I know I totally screwed up the time line thing so don't kill me.


	2. Part 2

****

Changes in the Moon

A Dragonball Z and Sailor Moon Crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own these two shows so do not sue me. Thank you.

Chapter 2

"What do you mean that you're not an ordinary human?" Goku asked Serena. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing. Umm, would you guys help me find a place to stay? I have a feeling that I'm gonna be here a while." 

"You can stay with us. My mom would be happy to help but beware; she's pregnant." Gohan said before his dad could suggest elsewhere. 

Serena smiled. She liked Gohan already. He reminded her of Darien, except a whole lot nicer than that creep. It was best not to think of him. She suddenly remembered something. She had not said her name!

"I never told you my name! I'm Serenity but everyone calls me Serena. I really appreciate your kindness."

Goku looked at his son. He was going to suggest Capsule Corporation but Gohan beat him to it. 'Why would he want to have her stay with us? Oh well, we had better get a move on.'

"We might as well start heading towards the house. Can you fly, Serena?" Serena just stared at Goku.

"Fly? I don't think so." Goku looked at Gohan. He was in deep thought. Gohan suddenly jerked his head up as an idea came to mind.

"Nimbus. We can call it, and she can ride it to the house." Goku smiled at his son's good thinking.

"All right but remember, only those with a pure heart can ride it. I'll call it. FLYING NIMBUS!!!" Goku yelled as Serena covered her ears. He had to yell right in her ear!

Suddenly, a light yellow cloud zoomed down from the sky and stopped right in front Goku. Serena barely noticed. When Goku had said that only those with a pure heart could ride it, she had been reminded of the heart snatchers that she had defeated along with the outer scouts. Gohan touched her shoulder and she snapped out of it.

"Go on. Get on. Then we will see if you have a pure heart or not." She was reminded of the time that her heart had been stolen. She slowly climbed on it. She stayed on. She sat down and held her knees as the cloud followed Goku and Gohan as they flew towards the house. 

Gohan kept sneaking looks at Serena. She seemed to be in deep thought. Goku didn't notice as he struck up a conversation.

"So Serena, how did you get here out in the middle of nowhere?" 

Serena was startled by the sudden intrusion of her thoughts. She looked up to see Goku and Gohan looking at her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I'm not supposed to be here! I'm not even sure how I got here. One minute, I'm arguing with my friends and then I'm falling through a portal. I would sure like to know what is going on!"

Just then, there was a bright light, then a faint image appeared as Goku, Gohan, and Serena skidded to a stop. There were two figures. Serena peered at them, as did Goku. Then Serena recognized one as Goku recognized the other. They both yelled simultaneously…

"King Kai!"

"Mother!"

And that's it for the second chapter. Sorry it's short. Tell me what you think, I love to hear from you readers! J


	3. Part 3

****

Changes in the Moon

A Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own these shows so do not sue me.

Chapter 3

"Hello my dear daughter. I brought you here so that you would be able to develop your powers within. There is another reason too. Please do not be angry my child." Queen Serenity said as she gazed at her daughter, her eyes full of sorrow.

"I could never stay mad at you, mother." Serena looked at the past Queen and then at the blue guy. Goku had called him King Kai.

"King Kai! What are you doing here?" Goku asked as Gohan laid eyes on the famous King Kai for the very first time.

"Well, if you really must know, I came to warn you. A powerful force is headed your way, a very evil one. One that young Serenity is very familiar with. Your recent enemy, I believe." At the mention of her recent enemy, Serena's head bolted up, anger and fear mixed into her expression. This startled both Goku and Gohan.

"The heart-snatchers! Witches 5 is back? How can that be? It's impossible! We beat them already!" 

"They have reformed themselves in this dimension. They have a new leader, and it is not Professor Tomoe. In order to beat them you will have to develop new methods of fighting, methods that the warriors in this dimension have already mastered. That is why I have sent you here." Queen Serenity answered. Suddenly, the Queen and King Kai frowned simultaneously. King Kai looked at Goku.

"There has been a disturbance in the time gate. We'll keep in touch." King Kai then disappeared. Queen Serenity looked at Serena.

"Serena, I need to go to the time gate to see what's going on. Remember what I told you. I love you." Then she turned to Goku and Gohan. "Take care of my daughter." Queen Serenity then disappeared leaving with King Kai.

Serena didn't know what to think. She had defeated the heart snatchers a while ago, but she had not been alone. She had all the scouts with her before. Now, she was alone. She looked at Goku and Gohan who were looking at her. Goku's face held determination and concern while Gohan's held concern and understanding.

"Why don't we just head over the house and take it from there, all right Serena?" Goku said as they started heading over towards the house.

When they reached their house, Serena stepped off Nimbus and it took off into the sky. She reached in her sub space pocket and pulled out her newly formed brooch. (It had been formed by all the scouts' powers and the silver crystal combined, not by Darien's love because in this story, they do not love each other.)

"Oh mother, I don't want to be a Sailor Scout anymore! I can't do this!" Serena said as she stared at her brooch. This caught both Goku and Gohan's attention.

"You're a Sailor Scout? But that's impossible! They're only a myth! A legend!" Goku said, his eyes widened in shock. 

Serena shrugged her shoulders and her brooch fell out of her hands. She stared at it; reminded of the time that Luna had given her the first one. It seemed so long ago. How she wished that her faithful feline guardian was with her right now. She slowly picked it up.

"This is my most recent transformation brooch. With it, I can become Sailor Moon, champion of justice. Who am I kidding! I can't do this without my friends!" Gohan saw the sorrow in her face and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey! Don't doubt yourself. From what the legends say, Sailor Moon was the most powerful warrior in the universe! She defeated many enemies in the name of love and justice." Gohan did the little hand movements, which caused a small smile from Serena. He was so handsome and funny! 

Goku raised an eyebrow at the antics of his son. Why was he acting so strange? Chi-chi chose this moment to walk out of the house, laundry in hand.

"Goku! Gohan! Where have you been! Who is this? I'm Chi-chi, Goku's wife and Gohan's mom!" Chi-chi said as she put down her laundry and walked up to Serena. Serena returned her brooch and extended her hand in assistance for the pregnant woman.

"Hello, my name is Serena. I am kinda stranded in this dimension and I need somewhere to stay. Would you mind if I stayed with you and your family for the time being?" Serena asked, her eyes showed her fear of rejection.

"Why absolutely! Come in, come in! We could use another woman in the house! Follow me!" Chi-chi said as she ushered Serena in the house, totally forgetting about the laundry. Goku and Gohan smiled at each other.

"Well, we obviously are going to have to inform the others about what is going on so why don't you go tell Piccolo and the others to meet us here." Goku said. Gohan just stared at the door Serena had entered. He sighed and then nodded at his dad.

"Sure thing Dad." He blasted off towards the forest where he knew Piccolo was. Goku smiled and then headed inside to find out more about the new enemy.

That's all folks! The next chapter will come soon. Remember to tell me what you think! J


	4. Part 4

****

Changes in the Moon

A Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own these two shows.

Chapter 4

Gohan was very confused. He really liked this girl. He had never felt this way about anyone before. It was all so new to him. He had heard Bulma talking about how much she loved Vegeta even though he was a jerk. Could that be it? But Vegeta and Bulma had known each other for a while! So that couldn't be it, could it? He attempted to clear his thoughts of the blonde beauty. Piccolo would be able to tell that something was distracting him, then he would ask what it was, and Gohan just couldn't explain his personal feelings that he didn't even understand with his mentor.

Soon, Gohan spotted the namek. He was meditating, as usual. Gohan knew that Piccolo knew that he was there. He landed softly in front of him. Piccolo snorted in annoyance.

"What do you want, Gohan." Piccolo opened one eye to glance at the young teen.

"Well, there's gonna be a new enemy. A lot of stuff has happened and my dad wanted everyone to meet at our house." Piccolo studied Gohan's face.

"Anything else?" Gohan smiled.

"Not really. You coming? I gotta go tell the others." Piccolo simply nodded as he stood up. Gohan sped off toward Master Roshi's where he knew that the others would be.

Piccolo stared at where Gohan had disappeared from view. He knew Gohan long enough to tell when he was hiding something. Maybe Goku knew what it was. He would find out later, one way or another.

wwwww

"So Serena, how exactly does this 'disguise power' work?" Goku questioned as Serena showed them her Luna Pen.

"It's quite simple really. Here, I'll demonstrate. What do you want me to become?" Chi-chi sat up quickly.

"Why don't you become a news reporter?" She suggested. Serena nodded as she stood up.

"Why not. Okay. Disguise Power! Change me into a stylin' news reporter!" Serena was surrounded by a faint glow and then when it faded, there stood a news reporter with short blonde hair, complete with a microphone.

"Wow! That could really come in handy! I hardly recognize you!" Goku said as Chi-chi rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"Change back!" Then the reporter was then replace by Serena in her school clothes. Chi-chi stood up.

"We have got to get you something else to wear. I think I still have some stuff that is your size. Follow me!" Chi-chi led Serena out to her room. 

Goku smiled after them as he went into the kitchen. Gohan would be back soon and the others would want to know what's going on.

wwwww

"And we're all gonna meet at my house. It's really important. Will you guys be there?" Gohan asked Yamcha and Krillin. He had already stopped by Kami's lookout to tell Tien and Chou-su.

"Sure Gohan. But before you go home…" Krillin said with a glint of amusement.

"What?"

"Don't forget to tell Vegeta." He finished as he went to the shower.

"Oh darn! I forgot about him! Oh well. I'd better go now before I chicken out." Gohan said as he flew towards Capsule Corp. Yamcha laughed as he went inside, glad that he wasn't in Gohan's shoes.

Soon Gohan reached Capsule Corp. He spotted Bulma walking out of the gravity room. (Yes, she's pregnant)

"I finally finished fixing the darn thing! Oh hi Gohan, what's up?" She said as she cleaned off her wrench with a dirty cloth.

"Hello Bulma. I need to talk to Vegeta. Is he around?"

"He's in the kitchen. Good luck kid." She walked in her lab.

Gohan went into the kitchen to find Vegeta reading the newspaper mumbling about how petty human affairs were. He looked up at Gohan as Gohan took a deep breath.

"What do you want, brat!" Gohan glared at him. Did he even KNOW his name? Oh well, I'll just tell him and then get out of here.

"Everyone's meeting at my house. It's about a new evil. Come if you want." He said as coldly as he could muster. He then turned and left, leaving Vegeta staring after him. He shrugged his shoulders and then went to go put on his armor.

Gohan flew towards the cave that he had stayed in when Piccolo had trained him. The remains of his dinosaur friend had long since been gone. He stared at the familiar remains. In the cave, he saw the place where he had first slept. He closed his eyes as he remembered his training. Piccolo had been the best trainer he could have ever hoped for. He suddenly felt Vegeta's presence fly overhead along with Bulma. He let his memories slip away from his mind as he flew after him. Memories were not important. The new enemy was.

wwwww

When Gohan reached home, he saw everyone in the kitchen waiting for him. Serena's hair was back in the french braid. She wore a light pink tank top and dark blue pants. In her hand, she held her locket. She noticed him walk inside. She smiled as Goku stood up.

"Okay. Everyone, this is Serena. Serena, this is Tien, Chou-su, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Bulma. Maybe you'd like to tell us how much you know about this new enemy." Serena stood.

"Well, I have battled the heart-snatchers and Witches 5 before. They are very powerful. They snatch people's pure heart crystals and use the energy for their own evil purposes. In my dimension, they used the crystals to release their leader, Pharaoh 90. I don't know what they plan to do now but I guarantee, it's not good. Last time, they almost won. Even then, it took all of the sailor scouts. From what I was told, they are even more powerful in this dimension and the snatchers have mastered your kind of techniques. Without my friends, they will be impossible to beat." 

"Whoa! Wait a sec! You're a sailor scout? But they are only a myth! Which one are you?" Bulma asked as Serena sat down next to Gohan. The others seemed interested too. Everyone had heard of the Sailor Scouts, female warriors. They were supposedly very powerful in their own way.

"I am Sailor Moon." Bulma stood in shock, catching everyone off guard, except Goku, Chi-chi and Gohan.

"No way! You guys! Sailor Moon was the leader and the most powerful of the scouts! Her powers even topped Sailor Saturn's!" Serena smiled softly at the mention of her friend Hotaru.

"How powerful is Saturn?" Krillin asked, taking everyone off guard. Vegeta blinked at Serena when she answered.

"She can cause the end of the world in three words. Anyway, she's not here to help us. They're so far away!" 

"They're closer than you think." A strangely familiar voice said. In the window, two sets of eyes, one blue and one red stared at Serena. 

To be continued… right now! I wouldn't do that to you!

Two felines jumped into the house and landed in the middle of the room. Serena smiled in happiness.

"Luna! Artemis! But how?" They both leaped onto her lap. Everyone was taken by surprise. Bulma was about to say something but when Luna stared at everyone seriously, she sat down and everyone shut-up. 

"When that portal opened and took you, we called a scout meeting at Mars's temple. Everyone was there, even Pluto. Then they were ambushed by heart-snatchers. They didn't get a chance to take their hearts but all of them fell into portals, just like yours. Before we jumped in after them, we heard one of them talking about Witches 5 reforming in another dimension and destroying the scouts. All I know is that they are all here in this dimension in suspended animation. When we came out of the portals, we fell here and heard your voice. Serena, you have just got to find them!" Luna said as Serena smoothed her fur.

"Yeah Serena, all we know is that they are somewhere in this dimension, on this planet, in certain places." Artemis said as he jumped off her lap and onto the floor. 

Serena looked up at the others. Tien, Chou-su and Yamcha were taking this rather well. Piccolo and Vegeta were speechless. Goku and Gohan were okay as Chi-chi and Bulma. Bulma stood quietly.

"Hold on a second. What these cats are saying is that Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are somewhere in our dimension, on our planet in suspended animation and in order to defeat the heart-snatchers, we must find them?" Artemis looked at Bulma impatiently.

"If you want to live to see your next birthday, you'll need to find them. The only scout that I do know where she is, is Sailor Mercury. Serena, you must help!" 

Serena stood and everyone followed suit. She set Luna down.

"Sailor Mercury is one of my best friends. Whoever wants to help look for the other scouts, I will appreciate your help. If I know the snatchers, then they will attack at random and try to keep us from finding the others. Luna, Artemis, where is she?"

"She's close to a waterfall, near the forest to the left of the house." Artemis supplied. "I suggest you find her fast. If she is found, then she can locate the others."

"Thank you, Artemis. I'll need a couple people to come with me. The others could help protect innocent people in the cities where the snatchers will be sure to attack. Just don't get your pure heart taken. It hurts like hell." Serena looked at Goku.

"Gohan and I could go with Serena. We could have two more people come with us and the others could go to the cities."

"I'll go. I could use some adventure." Piccolo said as he got up and took a step closer to Gohan. Serena smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to let you have all the fun. I'll go." Vegeta said as he floated towards Goku, arms crossed.

"Artemis, Luna. Will you stay here with Chi-chi and Bulma? I know I can trust you to take care of them. If anything happens, change into your human forms but only if necessary." Artemis hopped on Chi-chi's lap.

"You can count on us. But, uh…" He looked at Serena in her eyes. She smiled softly at the white and purple felines.

"I'll make sure Venus is okay, and I'll be careful." She walked outside with the guys following her. Soon Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Serena on the Flying Nimbus took off.

That's all for today my friends. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please R&R! Tell me what you think! I love to hear from you readers! J


	5. Part 5

****

Changes in the Moon

A Dragonball Z and Sailor Moon Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own the shows so don't sue me.

Chapter 5

Serena stared at the clouds whizzing by her head, her long braid flowing behind her as she held onto a terrified Luna. To her right was Gohan and next to him was Piccolo. Goku was to her left and Vegeta next to him. She was surprised to hear that the other scouts were in this dimension. 'I know that Mars and Venus are angry with me but they are also my friends. I have to save them!' She thought as she glanced at Gohan. 'Gohan's a hottie! I'll give him that. But after what happened with that low-life Darien, I don't know what to do.'

Vegeta glanced at the blonde on the nimbus. Right now, her power level was unusually high. She couldn't be human, not with a power level like that. 'Oh well, what do I care. If she's supposed to be a sailor scout, then she can take care of herself." He had heard Bulma telling Gohan all about them. He had scoffed at the idea of females fighting in mini skirts, but here was one, right in front of him; or so she claimed. He wouldn't believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. He would just have to wait for these so called heart-snatchers. 'One thing's for sure. They won't want my heart. It's far from being pure.'

"There it is! That's the waterfall Mercury's near." Luna said as she almost fell out of Serena's arms. Everyone descended to the ground. In front of them was a large waterfall. In front of it was a small lake. In the middle of the lake was a ball. It was large and made up of water and ice. The icicles swirled around and around. Inside was a female. She was standing, ankles crossed, and held a harp close to her. Her head was bent and her eyes hidden from view. Serena gulped as she held Luna up so that they were face to face.

"Tell me how to free her." It wasn't a question. Everyone looked at her; she had been so calm up until now. Luna jumped on the ground. She did the famous back flip. When she landed, in front of her floated a long glittering sword. It was pure white. 

"All that I know is that you can use this sword to free all of the scouts. I don't know how to use it though." Luna said as Gohan picked her up. Serena snatched up the sword and headed towards the lake when an arrow flew by her head. Everyone spun around to see a monster made completely of ice. It had short spikes on its wrists and ankles and neck. That's when Serena noticed the all too familiar black star shape on its forehead. 

"Heart-snatcher!" She yelled as she held her transformation brooch. "Moon Cosmic Power!" Everyone was blinded for a moment and when they opened their eyes, there stood Sailor Moon. In her hand, was the sword that Luna had given to her. Her eyes blazed with hatred and disgust that rivaled Vegeta.

"Your heart will be mine!" The snatcher said as it fired its ice crystals at Goku. He dodged them easily and stood next to Vegeta. Vegeta was staring behind him and all around him.

They were surrounded by them. Everywhere they turned, another heart-snatcher was readying to attack. Luna's fur had risen on her back as she hissed in Gohan's arms. Suddenly, Sailor Moon made a mad dash towards Mercury. She didn't even feel the bitter cold water touch her legs and arms as she sliced at the prison that held her friend. The icicles stopped swirling and fell in front of her. Mercury's head snapped up as she prepared herself for battle. She lowered to the shore, her harp disappearing. Moon ran up behind her. 

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. On behalf of the Moon…" 

"And on behalf of the cold planet Mercury…"

"We will destroy you!" The two scouts finished together. Vegeta stared in shock. Piccolo smirked, as did Goku. Gohan was trying so hard not to stare at Moon. Mercury touched her earring to activate her VR Visor. 

"According to my calculations, there is only one of them. The rest are simply illusions. The real one is…. that one right there!" Mercury said as she pointed to the one behind Gohan and Goku. The snatcher behind Goku pulled out a large gun. (Like the one that the witches 5 used to force the hearts out of the bodies.) Sailor Moon noticed it out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened in fear.

"GOKU! LOOK OUT!" She screamed. Goku turned around just as it fired. A bright glowing crystal forced it's way out of his body as he screamed in pain. The heart crystal radiated brightly as Goku collapsed into a lifeless shell of his former self. Gohan ran towards his father as the snatcher grabbed the crystal. Mercury used this chance to attack.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" A jettison of ice water flew towards the snatcher, freezing it in place, the heart crystal in its hand, untouched. Sailor Moon ran up and grabbed it as it shook the ice off.

"Hey! Give that back, you thief!" It yelled in rage. Sailor Moon handed it to Piccolo. 

"If you want Goku to live, then guard this with your life." She whispered to him as she turned towards the snatcher. "Who are you calling a thief!" She said as she looked towards Mercury, who looked towards her. When Mercury had attacked, all of the other illusions had been disintegrated. Vegeta charged at it and it quickly dodged. Soon, they were in hand to hand combat. Sailor Moon pulled out her moon tier. 

The snatcher looked at the smug fighter. She didn't have a chance unless she did something drastic. Vegeta had stopped for a second.

"What's wrong, did you finally figure out that you can't win against the almighty prince of saiyans?" He boasted. Sailor Moon shook her head as the snatcher blew and Vegeta was frozen in place. 

"Mercury, could we get some cover?" 

"My pleasure. Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She shouted her attack, creating a thick fog. Moon smiled.

"My turn. Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Moon's attack finished the snatcher, changing it back to three cubes of ice. An egg popped out and released the demon. 

Vegeta had managed to break free of the ice and stood off to the side, frowning. Gohan knelt by his dad. He was too pale and lifeless for Gohan's liking. Sailor Moon retrieved the heart crystal from Piccolo, silently thanking him with her eyes. He simply nodded and knelt down next to Gohan. As Sailor Moon knelt down, she held up his crystal. It was glowing brightly, as brightly as hers did.

"This is Goku's heart crystal. Without it, he will die. It is glowing brightly because it is reflecting the pureness of his heart." She quickly placed it back inside of him and he regained consciousness almost immediately. She smiled softly at him as Gohan helped him to his feet. He steadied himself on his feet and placed a hand over his heart.

"That is one thing that I never want to have to go through again." Mercury walked up to Sailor Moon and tapped her shoulder.

"Sailor Moon, what is going on? Where is everyone… and who are they? Are you all right?" Just then, everyone got their first good look at Sailor Mercury. She had short blue hair and blue eyes that beamed with knowledge. She was about the same height as Sailor Moon and held a mini computer with the symbol of Mercury on it. Her uniform was light blue.

"They're friends. Why don't we de-transform and I'll introduce you." Mercury trusted her friend and did so with her. Instead of the Scout of Mercury, there was a young lady.

"I am Amy." She wore blue jeans and a baby blue tank top. She still held her computer. She looked at Piccolo, startled for a moment and then calmed down when Serena put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. They helped me when I arrived here. But first things first. Do you think that you could find the other scout's key signatures on your Mercury computer?" Amy was startled that Serena was, well, taking control of the situation. She smiled softly. 

"I don't see why not. Just give me a second." She popped open her computer and started typing. Everyone stared at her hands. They were going so fast that it was hard to keep up with them. In a matter of seconds…

"All right. They are all in their transformed states, in some sort of suspended animation. There are two in this area. They are Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus. The next ones are Neptune and Mars." She smiled at Serena and then looked a little worried. "None of you're friends are completely human." She studied them. Goku looked at her.

"That's right. Vegeta and me are saiyans. Gohan is half human and saiyan and Piccolo is a namek." She simply smiled and looked toward Serena. She smiled back at her.

"Let's get Uranus and Jupiter. Which direction?"

"Um…west. This way." She said as she pointed past the waterfall. "Jupiter is closest. Only a few minutes walk. In fact, the others are nearby. But Venus, Pluto, and Saturn are no where near here." Serena nodded. She looked at Goku.

"Well, lets get going. Jupiter's not far and I just have to see her face when she sees you guys." She giggled. "I'll fill you in on what's happening on our way. Girl, you are going to be surprised!" The two old friends started walking, as Serena told her all that was happening. The guys followed.

Piccolo eyed the two girls as they conversed with each other. Sure, he had heard the legend of the Sailor Soldiers from Gohan but that was only a legend. He couldn't help but feel guilty. The blonde was the Scout of the Moon. He had destroyed the moon in this dimension. 

"Hey Kakkarot!" Vegeta asked as he walked next to Goku.

"What?"

"How did it feel to have your heart crystal snatched?" Goku frowned at the thought.

"I saw my entire life flash before my eyes. It felt like someone had ripped out my soul, my entire being, and set it on fire while tearing it apart. Serena was right. It hurts like hell." He cringed as he put his hand over his heart and sighed with relief. Vegeta frowned. If Kakkarot said that it was like hell, it was.

Gohan stared at the two soldiers. The legends said that Mercury was extremely intelligent. 'Looks like the legends got that one right on the nose.' Suddenly he saw a green glow ahead. Serena and Amy stopped.

"There she is. Sailor Jupiter." Amy said softly. Before them was a force field, similar to Mercury's only leaves and lightning swirled around her. Her hands were crossed over her bow and her ankles crossed as well. Her head was also bowed.

Serena fetched the sword out of her subspace pocket. She carefully approached Jupiter, looking around for heart-snatchers. Then she quickly sliced the sword over the shield. Just like before, the lightning ceased and the leaves fell to the floor. 

Jupiter's head snapped up and her eyes opened to reveal her emerald green eyes. She flipped out of her spot in the air and landed in front of Serena. 

"Serena? What's going on? Who are these guys? Did they hurt you?" A small, evil little smile appeared on her face as she held up her fist, it sparkling with deadly lightning.

"No! They're my friends." The guys could see the disappointment in her eyes along with relief for Serena's safety. 

"If you say so, Serena." Jupiter said as she lowered her fist, eyeing each of them with a very skeptical stare.

"This is Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo." Jupiter nodded, as she de-transformed, leaving a tall brunette with black shorts and a green T-shirt.

"I'm Lita, Sailor Jupiter." She said calmly as she looked at Serena. "You okay? If it's about Mars and Venus, they didn't mean what they said. You should have seen them blubbering when you disappeared like that. They wouldn't eat, sleep, or anything!" Serena looked up, startled.

"You mean, they're not mad?"

"Are you kidding? You know Raye has a big mouth and says things that she doesn't mean! Mina just had a very bad day and took it out on you. They were both so sorry and blamed themselves for what happened to you." Serena beamed.

"So they didn't mean what they said! They were just upset!" Serena threw her arms around Lita's neck, causing her to step back. Then she flashed an irresistible smile towards the guys, causing even Vegeta and Piccolo to smile back.

"It's great to see you Lita but right now we have to find Uranus." Amy said as she smiled at the tall brunette. She typed on her data computer for a second. "According to my calculations, Uranus is that way." Amy said, pointing east. "We'll fill you in, Lita." Lita nodded as they all started walking again.

Piccolo noticed how tall she was. She was just a few inches shorter than he was. She seemed to be full of fight. She stuck close to Serena as she explained, once again, what was going on.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushed up ahead. Everyone snapped at attention and fell into battle stance as the bushes opened to reveal another heart-snatcher. She held a heart-stealing gun and was accompanied by a female. The female had short, curly, neon green hair and red eyes. She laughed evilly while staring at Serena. Serena stepped back and bumped into Gohan who blushed and helped her up to her feet. The woman floated up in front and put her hands on her hips.

"The name is Veolia and I'm here to collect some heart-crystals for my master."

That's all I have for today! Keep reading and tell me if I should continue. I love to hear from you guys! Remember to R&R! J


	6. Part 6

****

Changes in the Moon

A Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own these two shows.

Chapter 6

"So make it easier for yourselves and surrender." Veolia concluded all the while staring at Serena with bloody murder in her eyes. Serena was startled at the pure evil in her eyes. She glanced at Lita who was just as startled as she was. Amy was scanning with her computer; for weaknesses no doubt. Then, Lita's face became filled with defiance.

"Who do you think you are! Like hell am I gonna give you my pure heart!" Veolia looked at her, and smiled.

"You, human, will surrender your pure heart, whether you want to or not! You have no chance in beating me, little girl."

Piccolo watched as Lita tensed up in anger. She was strong! He could sense it. She held up her transformation pen. It was green and had the symbol of the planet Jupiter.

"Little girl? I'll show you 'little girl'! Jupiter Star Power!" The guys witnessed Jupiter's transformation, and stepped back as the lightning surrounded her. She looked at Amy and Serena, who nodded.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!" Veolia watched with interest as Amy was surrounded by the ribbons and ice that made her fuku. She turned toward Serena who was right beside her.

"As long as I live, you will never keep a pure heart." Sailor Moon said as she looked at Veolia. Veolia looked at her and her eyes widened.

"YOU! YOU DESTROYED OUR BASE IN THE OTHER DIMENSION!" Her eyes betrayed her fear, which Goku noticed. Obviously, Sailor Moon had lived up to the legends. He smirked at the fear in her features that she desperately tried to cover up.

"Yes, I did. And I will do the same in this dimension."

"No you will not! The master warned us about you. The only way to get rid of you is to take away your heart, which my friend here will do for me. Go get them!" The snatcher, who had snuck behind the warriors, fired her tentacles towards them. Everyone jumped but the snatcher had anticipated their move and had fired another round, catching Gohan, Vegeta, Sailor Mercury, and Piccolo off guard. They were wrapped up tightly and, try as they might, they could not break free. Jupiter's rod rose on her tiara.

"Guardian Jupiter! Give me the power to stop this monster! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter launched her attack and thoroughly shocked the snatcher, causing it to drop its prisoners. Gohan supported Sailor Mercury and everyone hovered towards the snatcher. Jupiter smirked. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Sailor Moon saw Veolia pull out a heart-snatcher gun. She aimed it at Vegeta's back.

"NO! VEGETA, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She yelled as she pushed him down and the blast went over their heads. He was shaken and then glared at Sailor Moon. She simply smiled lightly. He didn't seem like a very social person so it was best to just leave it at that. They stood up and then something hit her back. Her eyes went blank and all life flew from her body as she crumpled to the ground.

"Not again…" was the last thing she said before she lost consciousness, eyes wide open. Jupiter turned around as did Mercury. Veolia picked up the radiating heart crystal. It was so bright that she covered her eyes.

"NO!!! SERENA!!" Jupiter yelled as she charged at the green haired villain. She wasn't suspecting it and was tackled to the ground followed by a series of hard punches. She dropped the heart crystal, which Gohan promptly snatched up.

Meanwhile, Goku, Piccolo, and Mercury had their hands full. The snatcher threw out her tentacles again.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Mercury's attack froze the entire monster and Piccolo and Goku destroyed it with large ki blasts. Then they turned their attention to the fallen Sailor Moon. Jupiter was literally punching the woman so hard that her fists began to bleed. Suddenly Veolia disappeared and reappeared in the air. Her face and arms were covered with bruises and her left eye was bleeding badly.

"I'm not through with you yet, scouts! I'll be back and more powerful than ever! I will have my revenge on you, Sailor Jupiter! And Sailor Moon will perish!" Veolia disappeared, holding her broken arm.

Jupiter glared at the spot where she had gone and then turned to where her leader was, on the ground. Vegeta had a look of surprise on his face, which was then covered up with his usual scowl. Mercury had Serena's head in her lap. She was no longer conscious. Gohan held the bright heart-crystal in his hands. Jupiter ran to her leader.

"Serena! Hurry and give it back to her! Now!!" She looked at Gohan who handed it to Mercury. Mercury carefully returned the heart and waited. Color returned to her cheeks and her eyes returned to their brilliant blue. She blinked a few times.

"What…Oh man do I have a headache!" Everyone sighed in relief. Gohan helped her stand and she leaned on him for support. A million thoughts raced through Gohan's mind as he had his arm around her waist. Not one of them he would dare verbalize. 

"What is that?" Piccolo mumbled to himself as he stared up in the sky. Everyone looked at what he was looking at. A large, dark, cloud was circling a circular dark blue sphere. It was glowing. Moon smiled.

"That, my friend, is Sailor Uranus. The soldier of the sky." Gohan spoke up.

"I'll fly you up there so you can free her. All right?" She nodded as he tightened his grip on her waist and flew up. 'I've died and gone to heaven!' He thought as he flew.

Mercury started shaking her head and pulling off her gloves. Goku looked at her.

"What's wrong, Amy?" She looked at him and shook out her gloves.

"Gohan has got it bad!" She then put them back on. Lita leaned against a tree and picked up Luna, who had been hiding all that time.

"All I've have to say is that he better be careful. She got hurt once. She won't be again. I guarantee that." 

Piccolo eyed her warily. He could sense a great deal of power coming from her. However, it wasn't exposed. It was hidden. The same from the Mercury girl, only hers was different. Maybe, he could train Jupiter. That would definitely be a challenge with her attitude.

Suddenly, Gohan descended. He had, not one, but two sailor scouts with him. When he reached the ground, everyone looked at the new scout.

She was as tall a Piccolo and was obviously a tomboy. She had one earring and small gloves. Her sandy brown hair was cut short and she had mysterious aqua eyes. She did not look like someone you wanted to mess with. She didn't so much as blink as she looked around at the guys.

"I'm Amara. Sailor Uranus." Was all she said to them. "Where's Neptune?" She directed the question to Mercury. Mercury pressed her earring to activate her VR Visor. She began scanning.

"She is no where near here. However, she is safe. Hold on. I'm getting a power level reading. It's not that high but it's headed straight for us. I don't know who it is." She stepped up to Moon who looked up. A figure was descending. It didn't look like he had any hair. He was rather short…he looked like…

"Krillin!" Goku yelled as his best friend came down to land in front of him. He looked like he came from a war-zone. Amara looked at the tiny man. He looked as if he had something important to tell.

"Goku! It's bad! It's terrible! This is unlike anything we have ever faced before! We need your help!" He fell on his knees. Moon walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened, Krillin? Where are the others?" He lowered his head.

"I don't know what it was but they won't move! This gun thing hit them and these crystals flew out of them! The monsters took them and ran! I flew back to Chi-chi's with their bodies and Bulma told me to find you." He looked at Sailor Moon. Her eyes held determination. 

Sailor Moon looked at Uranus whose eyes were narrowed in hatred. Vegeta only looked up at the mention of his mate Bulma. Piccolo stood next to Jupiter and Amy was scanning the entire time. She withdrew her visor.

"I've got a plan of action so that we can get the other's pure hearts back and get the rest of the scouts." Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Well, spill it Mercury, we haven't got all day." Uranus said as she waited impatiently. She wanted to find her cousin as soon as possible. 

"Well, Veolia is obviously pissed at Jupiter. She will want to duel. The heart crystals are the prize. While, that's going on, a few of us will free Neptune, Pluto, Mars, Venus, and Saturn. It's the best I can come up with on such short notice." She looked at Jupiter who was looking at her feet. 

"Are you up to it, Jupiter?" Moon asked her. She raised her head, a small smirk coming to her face.

"Is the grass green? Veolia is gonna pay for taking your pure heart. I'll rip that smile right off her face." Her hands sparkled with lightning as she cracked her knuckles. Vegeta had to smirk. Her anticipation for a battle reminded him of him. 

Uranus narrowed her eyes as she snapped her head to look at Goku. He was startled by the seriousness in her eyes. Suddenly, out of no where a snatcher jumped out of the bushes behind Goku. He jumped over by Gohan and Serena.

"I heard everything you just said. My, won't Veolia be interested to hear about this! I might get a promotion!" It said as it drew out two swords out of her knees. She was red and had tires for legs.

"You won't do it. Would you like to know how I know this?" Uranus said as she stepped up.

"Indeed! Do tell me!" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"World Shaking!" Uranus launched the huge ball of energy at the unsuspecting snatcher.

"No! You won't get rid of me that easily!" She had jumped over it and landed in front of the crater her attack had left. Uranus cursed under her breath.

"Sailor Moon, why didn't you tell me that the snatchers were back?" Moon raised her shoulders.

"Umm, must have slipped my mind!" Suddenly eight other snatchers popped up. Everyone went back to back, as the snatchers circled them. Uranus looked at the star shape on each of their foreheads. She glanced at Goku who glanced at her. She then turned to Sailor Moon who did the same. Then they attacked.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled.

"Masenko!" Gohan launched his ki blast.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter threw her lightning.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yelled

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin tossed his disk.

"Beam Cannon!" Piccolo pointed his attack.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Moon yelled as she spun.

"World Shaking!" Uranus threw her attack on the ground.

After all the attacks, there was only dust left. Then Mercury looked at all of them.

"Jupiter is going to need some back up in case the enemy decides to double cross the duel. A few will go with Sailor Moon to locate the other scouts, and the rest will go to the place where we will stay. Who's going where?" 

"I'll go with Jupiter." Piccolo said as the brunette looked at him and smiled.

"I'll go too." Goku said as he went up to Jupiter.

"I'm going with Serena. Someone has to track them down." Mercury said.

"I'll go with Chi-chi and Bulma." Krillin said as he picked up Luna.

"I will get in the way here so I'll see how Artemis is fairing. Klutz the cat is probably in over his head." Luna chuckled and then silenced when she looked at Vegeta.

"I'm going to the fight with the green-haired girl. It will be interesting to watch." He hovered over to where Jupiter was standing with Piccolo and Goku. Gohan went over to where Sailor Moon and Mercury were standing.

"I'll go with Serena and Amy." Moon went over to Uranus. She was still undecided.

"Amara, go with Lita. She will really need the support of another scout being there. Please?" Uranus frowned. She wanted to go find Neptune and protect Serena but the insistence in Serena's eyes made her smile inwardly. 

"All right Moonface. But bring Neptune in one piece. Promise me." Sailor Moon's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Scout's honor!" Uranus smiled slightly at the phrase and made her way to Jupiter. 

"Okay everyone. Be careful. Those heart-snatchers are not anything to be messed with. Don't get dead." Goku said as he held out his arm for Uranus to grab hold. Piccolo did the same for Jupiter and they all sped off towards the city. 

"Well, I guess we'll meet back at Goku's so I'll see you later Gohan, Serena, and uh… I never got your name." Amy sighed.

"Amy. Take care and be careful." Krillin waved and flew off, Luna in his arms.

"Be careful Serena! You're our only hope!" Luna yelled as they disappeared out of sight.

"I promise Luna." Moon whispered as she gazed upward. "Be careful scouts." Amy then looked at Gohan.

"Mars and Neptune are the closest. Mars is about a couple hundred miles due south and Neptune is a few miles to her west." Gohan looked towards the sky.

"Nimbus!" He called and the yellow cloud zoomed in front of the two scouts. Moon hopped on while Mercury touched it with her finger.

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Yeah Mercury! It's fun and very fast." Mercury slowly climbed on and stood next to Moon and they took off, Gohan flying next to them.

Hope you like it! Keep reading and reviewing! Give me ideas on what should happen next and I will try to respond to them. The next chapter will take a while so bear with me. Keep reviewing my story! J

Here are two smiles for a friend who keeps me going! JJ


	7. Part 7

****

Changes in the Moon

A Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own these two shows.

Chapter 7

Goku glanced over at the soldier of the sky. Her aqua eyes had a glaze over them, hiding her emotions. Her short sandy blonde hair raced across her forehead and her face was in a frown. Overall, she was rather mysterious and some one who didn't want to be messed with. Suddenly her face took on a small smirk.

"What is it?" She turned her eyes to look at the saiyan.

"Nothing, I just realized something."

"That we're flying hundreds of feet in the air?" Uranus rolled her eyes.

"Besides that obvious fact."

"That you're fighting against the same enemy?" Goku asked.

"Not that either. You see…nevermind, it is not any of your concern." Uranus looked ahead at Jupiter and Piccolo. They seemed to be having a serious discussion.

"So Jupiter, you have the powers of the planet Jupiter? That can't be true. Jupiter is not capable of sustaining human life."

"But a thousand years ago, it was capable, and I lived on it." Jupiter said, her emerald eyes sparkling. She liked Piccolo. 'I really wish he would train me! I would like to learn how to be strong like him.'

"One thousand years ago? Right." Piccolo said as he landed in the middle of a park, in a damaged city, Goku and Uranus right behind him.

"What did this!" Jupiter exclaimed. Before her stood a much damaged city. Trees were uprooted and burning, buildings collapsed and people running everywhere. In a matter of minutes, the city was deserted.

"I don't like this." Goku said as he stood next to Uranus. In the center of the park was a large spaceship with what seemed to be a force field around it. It resembled Freiza's old ship.

"Jupiter, lets get this over with. I want to find my cousin so lets not waste any time gawking over this ship." Uranus said as she started to approach the ship.

"I'm ready, I gonna tear that she-devil apart." Jupiter said as she clenched her fists.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sailor Jupiter and her delinquent friends." An evil familiar voice boomed behind them. Jupiter spun around only to be hit with a ki blast in her stomach. She fell to the floor at the unexpected shot.

"Veolia." She mumbled under her breath as she stood to her feet. Before her floated the green-haired woman. She had her arms crossed and her left eye was black and blue, but her arm seemed to be fine. This was not going to be easy.

wwwww

"This is incredible! I am actually sitting on a cloud! However, clouds are made out of water, it is highly impossible to decipher the calculations of the mass, and temperature- "Mercury said as she scanned the cloud, only to be interrupted by Moon

"Chill Mercury! You can analyze that thing later! Right now, we need the exact location of Sailor Mars." Mercury blushed slightly, realizing that she had gotten carried away again.

"I'm sorry, now lets see…." Mercury pulled out her data computer. Gohan looked over at Moon.

"Serena?" Moon looked over at him

"What is it, Gohan?"

" I was just wondering, I mean, I've noticed that each of you scouts have an amount of control over certain elements. Could you tell me who has control over what?" Gohan cursed in his mind. 'That wasn't what you wanted to say, Gohan!'

"Sure. Mercury has control over ice and water. Venus is the scout of love, which is self-explanatory. Mars is the soldier of fire. Jupiter controls thunder and nature. Uranus is the soldier of the sky. Neptune controls the oceans. Pluto is the guardian of the Time Gate. Saturn is the soldier of death, destruction, and rebirth. I have my silver crystal." Moon smiled at Gohan and was about to speak further when-

"There she is! Sailor Mars! The mystical soldier if fire!" Mercury cried out as she pointed down. The flying nimbus soared downward toward the brilliant red light. 

When nimbus landed, Mercury and Moon stepped up and looked ahead of them while Gohan landed next to them. Ahead of them was a volcano. In front of the volcano, a sphere, like the others, floated above them. Fire and parchment swirled around the scout of fire. In her hands, Mars held a bow made of fire. Her head was dipped, her black, violet hair flowed down her knees and her bangs covered her closed eyes.

Moon pulled out her sword. She then quickly ran up to Mars and slashed the sphere. The fire disappeared in a puff of smoke and the parchment fell to the floor. The scout in red swiftly opened her eyes to reveal her violet mystical eyes. She flipped out of her spot and landed in front of Sailor Moon. Her bow disappeared from her side and she looked at Sailor Moon.

"Serena."

"Raye." 

The two stubborn scouts were silent for a moment as Mercury and Gohan looked on. The scout in red suddenly hugged Moon.

"Oh Serena! I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking when all of that happened! I hope you can forgive me!" Moon was smiling the whole time.

"Oh, Raye! You know me! Forget about it! Now, I have to fill you in on what is going on and where we are. Right now we are going to find Neptune." Mars looked on with a confused expression.

"Are you feeling okay, Serena?" Mars was so shocked that Sailor Moon was actually taking charge.

"I'm fine. We have some serious work to do. Witches 5 is back." Moon turned toward Mercury. "Which way?"

"That way." Mercury pointed. Mars looked at Gohan with a suspicious look on her face, which then widened in shock.

"Saiyan." Was all she said. Gohan looked at Mars in shock.

"I'm Gohan. How did you know that I was a saiyan?" 

"I can sense your power. Only a saiyan can have that type of power." Mars looked at Moon and Mercury. "Okay! What's our move?"

"The only move your making is to your graves!" An evil voice filled the air, startling everyone. Mars looked up to see three heart snatchers. Mars, Mercury, Moon, and Gohan took battle positions.

"I am Sailor Mars! In the name of the fiery planet Mars…."

"And the cold planet Mercury…."

"And in the name of the moon…."

"We will punish you!" The scouts finished. Gohan just smirked as one snatcher attacked Sailor Mars.

"YOU'RE HEART IS MINE!" The snatcher leaped toward Mars and she jumped up.

"Not today! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars's attack rushed towards the snatcher and it canceled it out with a water attack. The second snatcher ran towards Mercury but she saw it.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Her attack froze the snatcher in place and Moon took over.

"All right Mercury! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The attack disintegrated the snatcher. The third snatcher came up behind Gohan. He turned around in time to see its fist coming to his stomach. He couldn't dodge quickly enough and was hit. He recovered and they started a mean, hand to hand combat.

"I need more power! Moon Crisis Power!" Sailor Moon transformed into Super Sailor Moon. She held out her moon tier.

"I call upon the fiery power of Mars! Fireballs Charge!" Mars froze the first snatcher in place. "Now Sailor Moon!"

"Right! Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Her attack blew the snatcher to pieces. "Moon dusted."

Gohan was having a difficult time. He had gone super saiyan and still, the snatcher kept inventing new moves that caught him by surprise. However, the snatcher still wasn't good enough. It rushed at him and Gohan was ready.

"Masenko!" The ki blast went right through the snatcher and it blew up. "Gotcha!" He lowered to the ground where Mercury, Moon and Mars were waiting.

"We have no time to spare to gloat. We need to find Sailor Neptune now." Mercury said. "She's not that far. If we run, we can get to her in approximately four minutes and twenty-nine seconds." Mercury but up her computer in her sub-space pocket. 

"All right then! Who all have we found? Where is everyone?" Mars asked, as she walked up to Moon.

"So far we have found Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, and you. We have to get going. I'll fill you in on our situation on the way. Lets go." Moon said as she started sprinting toward the clearing that Mercury had pointed at. Mars, Mercury and Gohan followed closely.

wwwww

Uranus collapsed in a fit of laughter. Veolia looked at her confused and disgusted.

"What, pray tell, is so funny! You shouldn't be laughing right now since you are about to be destroyed" 

"Jupiter! What the hell did she do to deserve a black eye like that!" Uranus laughed aloud, causing Goku to crack a smile.

"That 'it' over there tried to steal Serena's pure heart." Uranus stopped dead cold. That thing had taken Serena's pure heart? And she was still breathing! 'Not for long.'

"World Shaking!" Uranus launched a blast at the arrogant being and she dodged just in time. 

"Leave her to me. Hey blacky! You want to steal pure hearts! Try stealing mine." Jupiter said as she charged up her thunder. 

"My pleasure." The two warriors, one good, one evil, raced toward one another. Then the real fire-works began.

Hey! Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I have just been so busy! I'm sorry if it takes me a while to get the next chapters up! Hope that you like this one! Sorry if it's not as long as the others are! Please review and tell me what you think! I need suggestions! If you have one, please email me and tell me! I'll see what I can do! Well, Ja ne!!!! 


	8. Part 8

****

Changes in the Moon

A Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own these two shows.

Chapter 8

Sailor Uranus and Veolia were going all out. There was no mercy. First Uranus had gained the upper hand by a combination in Veolia's gut and to her arms but Veolia recovered. She quickly landed a couple of kicks to Uranus's gut, causing her to stumble.

"What were you saying, freak? You do not seem too confident now! As a matter of fact, you seem a little frightened, don't you?" Veolia taunted, causing Uranus anger to grow.

Piccolo, Goku, Jupiter, and Vegeta watched the fight with interest. Goku was about to intervene but Jupiter put a hand on his shoulder. Goku looked surprised.

"Trust me. You don't want to be in the middle of that when Amara uses her power." Jupiter smirked. "I know that Veolia and I were supposed to be dueling but I think that Uranus won't let me now that Veolia got her all worked up."

Uranus stood up straight and looked Veolia in the eyes. Her own eyes were filled with anger and disgust and there was a warning in them. Jupiter seemed to notice that Uranus was getting dangerously close to loosing all sense of reason. 'Uh oh. Amara… stay calm!' she mentally prayed.

"If you think that I am the least bit scared of a little prick like you, you're as dumb as you look." Uranus took out her space sword.

"Oh yeah? Well, your little knife is not going to save you from our master. He said that if a sailor scout gets in the way of our mission, then they must be destroyed. You know what that means!" Veolia took out a long black whip. On the end was a chip, which sparkled with negative energy.

"Yeah I know what it means. It means that your boss doesn't have a clue about the load of trouble he got himself into when he challenged a sailor scout. Me in particular." Uranus got into a battle ready position. Veolia, miffed, looked at Uranus.

"You'll never win! Dark Whip Electrify!" She cracked her whip and it sped towards Uranus, and wrapped itself all around her, electrocuting her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"No way is a little whore like you going to beat the soldier of the sky! Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus launched her attack at Veolia, who took it head on. She fell down, defeated.

"You may have won this time, but there are a lot more of us that you can handle, and they're all a whole lot stronger than I am. Glory to…to…Master…." She never completed her sentence as she disintegrated in to the air, a demon leaving her body and floating out into the air.

"Hey! Amara! You did it! You defeated her! Way to go!" Jupiter said as she ran towards Uranus. 

Uranus looked up and smiled slightly. Something was still bothering her about what Veolia had said. She had said that she had a master. Who could it be? 

"That was a very unique way of fighting." Goku said. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"This whole thing is stupid!" Jupiter got a little ticked.

"Okay, if it's so stupid than what are you doing here? No one asked you to come so you can stop complaining now." 

"You better shut your mouth before I decide to send you to the next dimension!" Vegeta retorted back.

"Bring it on vegetable boy!" Jupiter said as her rod rose from her tiara.

"Now hold it. You guys can settle this later. Right now we need to go back to Chi-chi's house to wait for Serena and the rest." Goku said as he got between Jupiter and Vegeta. Vegeta snorted in anger and turned his head. Jupiter looked at Uranus. Her eyes widened.

"Amara! DUCK!" Uranus immediately dropped to the floor as a ki blast went right where her head would have been.

"What the hell was that?" Uranus said as she turned over. When she saw where the blast came from, her eyes widened and she could only say two words. 

"Oh crap." 

wwwww

Serena was sprinting for all she was worth. This whole situation was finally getting to her. Something, or someone, had planned on things working out this way. Someone had made her fall into that portal and the others fall in the other one later. Someone was toying with her and her emotions, but who? She had beaten all of her enemies until now. Beryl was dead, Alan and Ann were on another planet starting a new life, and Pharaoh 90 was gone. Someone had survived the fight against the heart-snatchers. But what did they want with her?

Mercury looked at Moon. She was in deep thought, which was very unusual. 'She looks so troubled! There has to be something that I can do. I must work harder to find out more about our enemy!'

Mars glanced at Gohan. 'Who is this guy? Gohan is his name but I don't have the faintest idea of what he can do. He's capable of hiding his power but other than that, I know nothing. And why is he eyeing Serena like that?' 

Indeed, Gohan was distracted. Serena was a vision of beauty in his eyes. Her long legs racing against the pavement, her arms moving along with an unknown rhythm. Her long blonde hair streaking behind her. Her deep blue eyes, holding all kinds of emotions. Her lips, the soft pink… 'Stop it Gohan! Pull yourself together! Stop thinking about Serena and concentrate on the mission! What would Piccolo think!' Gohan reprimanded himself. 

Ahead of them was a large lake. Underneath the water, a faint aqua glow beamed out. The scouts and Gohan stopped. 

"How are we gonna do this, Mercury?" Mars said as she walked up to the edge of the water. Mercury pulled out her data computer.

"According to my calculations, from the faintness of the glow, Neptune is approximately 27 feet underneath the surface. As to how to get there, I'm working on it." Mercury furiously typed away. 'If Serena is working this hard to save the others, I will too. It's the right thing to do.'

That's all for now! I am sorry that it is so short! I really am working hard and I would really appreciate suggestions. Please review and tell me how to make the story better! It might take a while for the next chapter so be patient! Ja ne!


	9. Part 9

****

Changes in the Moon

A Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own these two shows.

Chapter 9

In front of Uranus was a group of heart-snatchers. There were at least thirty of them. The leaders of the group were a trio; two girls and one guy. They each were armed with a heart-snatching gun. The tallest girl, with black hair, was the one who fired the blast. However, none of that is what caught Uranus's attention. It was the three heart crystals that they had that had shocked her. Each of them had one of the z warriors stolen heart crystals. She could see each one radiating softly in their hands.

"Who are you! Give those heart crystals back to my friends." Goku shouted. He looked totally livid.

"And who, pray tell, are you to tell us what to do?" The guy asked as he tossed his heart crystal up in the air, trying to taunt Goku. Jupiter took this opportunity to sprint over and snatch the heart crystal from the air and touch down on a rock only to leap up and land back next to Goku.

"I am a Sailor Scout. Sailor Jupiter to be precise. And you won't have those other two crystals for long if I have anything to say about it." Jupiter smirked as the guy cursed under his breath.

"That's what you get for toying around with your nose stuck up your butt." Uranus said as she silently powered up.

"You have no idea who you are talking to!!! You will return that crystal at once." The tall girl said forcefully with an attitude. 

"Who in the world is gonna make her." Piccolo said as he spoke for the first time since the newcomers came. "It couldn't be you weaklings trying to challenge us? Ha." Piccolo laughed under his breath.

"Who are you queers?" Vegeta asked as he stood with his arms crossed.

"We are the Star Trio! I am the eldest Leo!" The blonde man said.

"I am the smartest, Cancer." The short red-haired woman said.

"And I am the strongest Orion." The tall woman said. "NOW RETURN THAT CRYSTAL!" She said as she glared at Jupiter.

sssss

"I think that I might be able to swim down there." Moon said. 

"Are you nuts! That's 27 feet that I said! Can you hold your breath that long?" Mercury exclaimed. 

"The crystal will protect me. And I need to get Neptune out of there! Now, let's do this!" Sailor Moon said as she got out the sword and prepared to dive in.

"Serena!" A voice stopped her.

"Yeah Raye?" Sailor Mars walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just be careful Meatball head." She said earnestly. Moon nodded and dove into the water.

"Gohan, if she's not back in two minutes, go in after her." Mercury said. Gohan simply nodded when something caught his eye. He ducked as a sharp pick went soaring over his head. He turned to see six warriors in full battle armor.

"And you are…" Gohan said as Mercury and Mars turned around to see what he was talking to.

"The master wants heart-crystals." One of them said as they began to attack. Sailor Mars was ready.

"If it's a fight you want, you got it pal! Mars Celestial Fire…. Surround!" She launched her attack at the oncoming soldier. He stumbled back into his comrades who then got really mad.

"Let's get more heart-crystals for the master!" Another soldier said. Then they all attacked, taking on Mars, Mercury, and Gohan, two against one.

One of them fired multiple ki blasts at Mercury and she then returned fire with her Aqua Illusion attack. It froze them up and they struggled to regain movement. It bought her a couple of seconds to yell out to Gohan.

"Get ready to go after Serena, Gohan!" She yelled out as the two warriors finally shook off all of her ice.

Sailor Mars faced off against the next two warriors. They looked at her and snickered to themselves. 

"You haven't got a chance in hell sailor skank." One of them said to her. She looked at them and gave a smirk of her own, much to their surprise.

"Didn't anyone tell you? I am hell. Prepare to burn! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" She launched her fire and the two warriors hopped up and down to try and put the flames out, which they couldn't.

Gohan was in fist to fist combat with his two 'companions'. And they were surprisingly keeping up with him. He was beginning to tire when he remembered that Serena still hadn't come out. 

"Oh crap! Serena! I'm coming!" He struggled to break free of the fight but the two warriors wouldn't relent.

"You're not going anywhere, boy." The bigger of the two said as he resumed fighting. It had been past two minutes and there was no sign of either Sailor Neptune or Sailor Moon. Mercury was passed pissed by this time. She ran up to the edge of the lake only to be slammed down by her two opponents. She couldn't even reach the water. Mars saw this and took the opportunity to try and dive into the water but she too was dragged down by her severely burnt opponents.

"No! Serena! Let me go you good for nothing numb-skulls!" Mars protested as she was dragged back.

Suddenly a bright aqua glow came bursting out of the water. Up came another sailor scout. She had wavy aqua hair and aqua eyes to match. She smiled as Sailor Moon came up after her coughing and trying to catch her breath.

Gohan instantly put the two warriors he had been fighting, out cold. He sped in a lightning fast blur towards Moon and helped her out of the water.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune called out as she disintegrated the two warriors that were holding Mercury. She smiled. Mars, on the other hand, didn't need any help.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" She fired her arrows at the warriors and they struck them right in their heads. They also disintegrated right before their eyes. Mercury noticed the two warriors that Gohan had put out cold becoming conscious again.

"Oh no you don't. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She turned the remaining troops into a puddle of mud. 

Meanwhile, Serena was coughing and Gohan was rubbing circles on her back. She stopped and gave him a smile that about melted all the self-control he ever had.

"Thank you so much, Gohan. I really appreciate that." She said as he helped her stand. He also blushed a crimson red. 

"It was nothing really! I'm just really glad you're okay. I was really worried." Gohan replied as he stared at his feet.

"You know, I'm really lucky that you're here. Thanks Gohan." Sailor Moon said as she gave him a hug. 

Gohan about died right there. He was in Heaven. He blushed profusely and returned the hug. She then took his arm and they walked back over to where Neptune, Mars, and Mercury were waiting. Mars and Mercury looked a little torn up but otherwise fine. They then looked at Mercury.

"What now? How far away is the next scout?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's very far! We won't reach her for a long while." Mercury replied while typing on her computer. 

Suddenly, Sailor Mars grabbed her head. She was obviously distressed by something.

"What? What is it Mars?" Moon asked as she went up to her best friend.

"I just got a vision. Lita and the others are in danger. We have to help them!" Raye said as she looked at Serena, the fear evident in her eyes. Fear for her friends. 

Sailor Moon sighed. She didn't want to leave the next scout waiting but she knew that they had to help the others.

"All right. Let's hurry before they get hurt." She answered. As they all powered up and got ready to take off.

"While we are on our way, could someone explain to me where we are and what's going on?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Sure, we'll fill you in." Mercury said as they all started sprinting their absolute fastest.

Sorry it took me so long! I broke my arm and it's really hard to type now! I'll try to keep writing though! Please Review and thank you for all the comments on my story! I'm also submitting other stories in different categories. I wrote some of these a while back, so don't worry, this story is my main one. I hope you had a wonderful holiday. Please e-mail me some suggestions as to how to make this story better. For instance, who do you think the 'master' should be? I would take any suggestions! Thanks for reading and reviewing! J


	10. Part 10

****

Changes in the Moon

A Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own these two shows.

Chapter 10

"If you think that I'm going to return this heart-crystal, than you've got another thing coming." Sailor Jupiter growled at Orion. This was going to get rather violent. Sailor Uranus was glaring daggers at Orion while Vegeta had his smug look on, watching Leo. 

"You guys actually call yourselves warriors? This is pathetic." Vegeta complained.

"Well, like all good warriors we always have a little back-up. Attack!" Cancer yelled. Suddenly, out of no where, darkness covered the city. Out of the sky, hundreds of youma fell, surrounding them. Uranus had a look of determination.

"So, since you can't fight your own battles, you send these poor excuses for youma out to fight in your stead?" She sneered. A breeze blew around Uranus as she got angrier. "You're a disgrace."

Cancer looked at Leo and shook her red hair. "Do you hear that? The freaks think that we're disgraceful." She smiled and stared at Uranus. "Who the hell are you, skank, to call us a disgrace?" 

"I am the senshi of the skies. You are getting on my bad side. So stop all this nonsense and get your butt down here and fight me!" Uranus growled as she rolled her hand into a tight fist. "Uranus World Shaking!" She launched her attack at Cancer who reflected it back effortlessly.

Piccolo used this distraction to take the heart-crystal that Cancer had and slip it in his cape, noticed only by Goku. Goku then glared at Leo. Leo noticed this and smiled smugly.

"Attack."

Suddenly, all the youma launched themselves at the warriors. Vegeta smirked at the challenge and began to blast the youma, left and right. He only frowned when some of them got back up. Piccolo was instantly swamped but defended himself with his special beam cannon. Goku powered up to super saiyan and began to hurl attacks through the air at the oncoming youma. Uranus and Jupiter held their ground. 

Goku found an opening and hurled a blast at Leo. Taken by surprise, he barely managed to dodge it. 

"Why you insolent…" Leo muttered as he prepared himself to attack. Goku glared at him.

"Give us back the heart-crystal!" He shouted as his aqua eyes gazed at Leo with a hidden fury.

"Now why on earth would I want to do a silly thing like that?" He laughed.

"Because it doesn't belong to you." A new voice shouted. Everyone turned to see Sailor Moon, standing on a ledge, wand in hand. Gohan stood next to her and there were three silhouettes of sailor scouts.

"And you are…" Orion asked, glaring daggers at the new blonde. The youma had ceased fighting and were now creeping slowly towards Sailor Moon. One of the shadows stepped forward to reveal the blue-haired scout of ice.

"I am Sailor Mercury, senshi of ice…" she said as another raven-haired scout stepped forward.

"I am Sailor Mars, senshi of fire…" she stated as the last scout, aqua-haired stepped forward.

"I am Sailor Neptune, senshi of the sea…" she whispered. Uranus smiled and Neptune winked at her cousin.

"I am Sailor Moon. You have stolen the very thing that no one has the right to take! I will punish you for it!" She accused. 

While Leo was distracted, Goku had retrieved the last heart-crystal from him. He had gotten the one Jupiter had and handed both of them to Piccolo and sent him to Chi-chi's house to replace them. 

Orion scowled at Sailor Moon. This had to be the one person that the master had spoken of. She fit the description to a T. Now she must be eliminated if they were ever to succeed. She was the legendary leader of the Sailor Scouts and must be stopped, at whatever the cost. 

"Well, it's the famous Sailor Moon. Well, you brat, you think you can beat me? Go ahead and try!" Orion said. Sailor Moon frowned.

"Well, you asked for it. Moon…Scepter….Activation!"

Just as the attack began, the youma began to attack the remaining warriors.

"I don't think so! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled as she proceeded to burn the living daylights out of the surrounding youma. Mars smirked at the remains of the smoldering youma. Vegeta saw this and gave a smirk of his own. She was feisty.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!" The duo combined their attacks and wiped out quite a bit of the oncoming youma.

Sailor Moon and Orion were battling it out as the great blasts of energy filled the sky. Orion was sweating as she poured out her energy into the blast. 'This stupid girl will not beat me! I am a warrior of the master's elite! She must be beaten… but she's so strong!' Sailor Moon's eyes held that familiar determination that all of the scouts had seen before. Gohan was fighting beside his father, getting angrier and angrier with every punch he threw.

"Hey!" Sailor Mercury called out over the sound of the battle. Goku looked in her direction and noticed that she had her VR visor on and it was flashing wildly.

"What's wrong?" He called out to her. She was about to yell but then she noticed Leo staring at her, trying to hear. She decided against it and tried to make her way toward the super saiyan.

Vegeta was having a field day. He had powered up to super saiyan and was blasting youma into the next dimension. "Aww… you would think that these things would at least put up a good fight!" Vegeta glanced over at Leo. 'This weakling is too idle. Let's just spice up the party a little…'

Sailor Jupiter and Cancer were duking it out and Cancer had the upper hand.

"Aww… poor Jupiter! Are you ready to surrender?" She asked as Jupiter was blasted into the ground. She stood up, painfully, and looked at Cancer as if she had grown another head.

"That red-hair dye must have seeped in. Did you just ask me to surrender? Lady, you must be out of your mind!" Jupiter said, glaring. "Eat this. Supreme Thunder Crash!" Lightning flew from the sky and gathered around the senshi of nature, her eyes sparked with electricity. Then all of it hurled itself at Cancer, who shook in shock. She fell to the ground as her body was electrocuted.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon had been blasted back by Orion. Orion lowered her hands weakly, because she had used up most of her energy. Sailor Moon, on the other hand, was ready.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She launched another attack. Already weakened by the last attack, Orion had had it.

"I have failed you master! Glory to the-" Were her last words as the moon light hit her and she disintegrated.

Cancer and Leo saw as their sibling was annihilated and they were in shock. They were spooked as Sailor Moon's gaze turned towards them. Cancer pulled herself up and leapt over towards Leo.

Leo, noticing Vegeta closing in on him, took a few steps back.

"We're out of here! Youma! Finish them!" Leo said as they snapped their fingers and disappeared.

"Cowards." Vegeta and Mars said at the same time. They glanced briefly at each other and then continued to blast youma.

Sailor Mercury took this opportunity to make her way to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" She gasped. Moon turned and looked at her friend.

"What is it?"

"I've located another scout. We're practically standing on top of her!" She was excited, barely being able to keep from jumping up and down.

"Who is it?" Moon said, curious.

"It's Sailor Saturn. Serena… we've found Hotaru!"

Moon's face lit up like a Christmas tree! If they found Saturn, their chances increased! She smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get her! Lead the way."

"What about the others?" Mercury asked. Moon looked around. Vegeta and Goku were blasting the youma into nothingness and Gohan was tearing them to pieces. Mars and Jupiter had teamed up and were blasting them apart. Neptune and Uranus were having a ball, talking and destroying the youma.

"I think that they can handle it! Let's go! We need Hotaru!" Moon said. Mercury nodded her consent and they jumped down and headed into the nearby hill, more particularly, the cave inside it.

Sorry for the wait! My arm is much better and I'll try to keep writing! Please review and thanks for all the support! I'll try to get Chapter 11 out ASAP! J


	11. Part 11

Changes in the Moon ****

Changes in the Moon

A Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own these two shows.

Chapter 11

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury climbed up the rough side of the hills. The cave was just ahead. They could see the battle progressing behind them. Everyone seemed to be able to hold their own ground.

"Here we are! Hotaru is in this cave!" Mercury stated as they reached the cave. There was a faint purple glow emitting from the cave. 

Sailor Moon was hesitant to enter the cave; she could feel the aura of death surrounding it. 'But Saturn is the senshi of death so I guess that explains it.' She reasoned with herself. With a quick glance at Mercury, she slowly entered the cave. It was very dark and gloomy.

Mercury scanned the cave. She was extremely uneasy with the whole surroundings but was determined to help her princess. 'Serena has changed so much during this time and I am determined to help her!' Mercury followed her leader into the cave.

Down below, Uranus and Neptune had eliminated the last of the remaining youma. They glanced around and found no more of the vial creatures.

"Well, that was fun." Neptune said as she looked at her cousin. Uranus glanced around and noticed that everyone was starting to gather.

"Yeah, lets go meet with the others." Neptune nodded and they approached the others.

Sailor Mars was tense. Something wasn't right. She glanced around at the warriors. Not even one had a human aura. And where was Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury? By this time Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Neptune, Jupiter, and Uranus were standing next to her.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Gohan asked as he finally noticed that she wasn't there. Sailor Uranus tensed up.

"I'm not sure." Neptune said as she attempted to soothe her cousin.

"Well, during the battle, Sailor Mercury was going to tell me something but she never did have the chance to tell me. Her little visor thingy was blinking like crazy." Goku said as he looked around at everyone. 

"We should look for them." Jupiter said as she looked at Mars. "Mars, can you sense anything at all?" Mars shook her head. 

"No… but I don't sense danger at all. I just feel…an aura of death. I don't know why." 

wwwww

Sailor Moon walked cautiously through the slippery cavern. The silence was deafening and she had a hard time seeing in front of her. Sailor Mercury was right behind her. The soft purple glow had increased and Moon could feel the light pulses on her skin. Mercury scanned the areas ahead with her visor to make sure they didn't accidentally fall into a bottomless crevice or something.

Sailor Moon's mind raced at a thousand miles a second. After they rescued Hotaru then there would be only two scouts left to find; Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto. It was already getting late and it would be difficult to spot them. 'But I can't rest. Not until I know that all the senshi are safe.' She had been too careless in the past. The words of Sailor Mars still rang strong in her ears.

_"Serena! You are a complete ditz! I can't believe that Luna ever made you a scout! You were late and because of that, you almost got us killed!"_

Although she knew Mars didn't mean to be mean, her words rang true in Moon's mind. She had been late. Sure, she had been fighting in another place, but she hadn't been there when the senshi had needed her. The outcome could have been tragic if she hadn't arrived at all. 'I won't let that happen again.'

Mercury studied her leader and friend. She never could have been more proud. 'I wonder if this is the Neo-queen Serenity showing through. I don't care. I just hope Serena's all right. I've seen that look of determination before.' 

The purple light had become extremely bright as the two scouts turned a corner in the cave. There they came face to face with the small floating form of the Senshi of Death. She was in her scout uniform and her head bowed forward. Her hand softly held her Silence Glaive. Sailor Moon drew out her sword. The bubble radiated a soft purple and had black swirls in it as the young senshi floated silently. Sailor Moon quickly slashed her sword over the bubble. It stopped and dissipated. The young scout was lowered to the ground and her eyes opened to reveal the dark violet gaze that held so much sorrow.

"Sailor Moon. What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way, follow us. We need to meet up with the others." Saturn nodded as she followed Mercury as they quickly made their way out of the cave.

wwwww

"Well, I haven't really introduced myself. I am Sailor Neptune. My real name is Michelle." The aqua sailor scout said as she looked at the three guys.

"I'm Sailor Mars. My real name is Raye." She said as she briefly glanced at the three and then proceeded to get out her communicator. She tried several times to contact Serena but had no luck.

"I'm Goku and this is my son Gohan. That's Vegeta. We're sayians." Goku said cheerfully as he smiled. Suddenly Mars looked up towards the caves. She gave a sigh of relief.

"It's about time Serena." She noticed that there were three scouts instead of two. Who could the other scout be?

The three scouts wasted no time in rejoining their allies. Sailor moon put a hand on the new scout's shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Sailor Saturn."

Vegeta looked at the small girl, he was tempted to laugh aloud but something inside him prevented him from doing so as he looked in her eyes. They looked so dark but yet innocent. She was a complete mystery. Hell, all of these senshi held secrets but he knew that looks were deceiving. No, there was something about this Sailor Saturn that unnerved him. 

"My real name is Hotaru."

Serena looked at Gohan and then to Goku. "We should get back to the others. Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto are safe for now, however, we need to rest."

Indeed, everyone did look a tad rough. Goku agreed.

"Yeah, everyone can crash at my place!"

"Get real Kakkarot! You couldn't fit everyone at your tiny house." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Let's just get over there then. I'm sure Chi-chi and Bulma will figure things out." 

Everyone agreed and soon they were off towards Goku's place.

Sorry for the delay. I'll try to do better! I just can't get into the writing mood! But I'll try to hurry! Thanks for reading and please Read and Review! I am in desperate need of ideas! Who do you think the villain should be? One from DBZ and one from SM? I dunno, HELP! Ja ne! J


	12. Part 12

Changes in the Moon ****

Changes in the Moon

A Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own these two shows.

Chapter 12

Sailor Uranus struggled to keep her eyes open and alert. With all the sudden attacks of the new heart-snatchers, she could not afford to let Serena down. But something about Serena was off. She wasn't the happy go lucky girl that she had met a few years ago. She was more serious. She knew some of it had to do with the former prince of Earth, Darien, but there was something else. A desire for something. 'But what could it be? Oh koneko, what happened?' Uranus watched the young princess as she held onto Gohan as they flew towards the Son's house. Goku held Uranus and Neptune, Vegeta held onto Mercury and a reluctant Jupiter, while Saturn and Mars rode Nimbus. They were flying at top speed. Moon and Gohan had a nice conversation about their experiences while Vegeta and Jupiter exchanged glares. Obviously, neither of the two were the least bit happy about being that close to each other. 

Soon they all arrived to see Piccolo, Krillin, Chichi, Bulma, Tien, Chou-su, and Yamcha waiting outside. Chichi and Bulma were sitting in chairs while Luna and Artemis sat on their laps. At the sight of the scouts, Luna and Artemis jumped up. As they landed, Jupiter wasted no time in separating herself from the saiyan prince. They both scowled at the other. Mars helped Saturn from Nimbus and they both walked toward Luna. 

"Scouts! I can't believe that Sailor Moon found all of you! Serena, I am so proud!" Luna said as Serena walked towards the feline. 

"Well, I still have to find Mina and Trista." She said without smiling. "As long as they are out there, they are in danger!" 

"You guys look beat! Why don't you all come in and get something to eat. I just finished cooking!" Chichi offered. Bulma smiled.

"I am so glad that I brought my capsule houses! There sure are a lot of people."

"I don't know Miss Chichi, are you sure you have enough food?" Sailor Moon asked as she detransformed.

"Call me Chichi, and of course I have enough food, dear! After all, I do feed two saiyans on a regular basis! Come on in!" She said.

Sailor Uranus detransformed and appeared in a pair of khaki pants and a white dress shirt. Neptune wore an aqua dress and a matching headband. 

"Serena, who are all these people?" Amara asked. 

"Oh! Sorry! This is Bulma, Tien, Chou-su, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Chichi. You know the others. Everyone, this is Amy, Sailor Mercury; Raye, Sailor Mars; Lita, Sailor Jupiter; Hotaru, Sailor Saturn; Amara, Sailor Uranus; and Michelle, Sailor Neptune." Serena said as she pointed at everyone individually. 

"So come on in! Chichi said as she got up and waddled to the kitchen followed by Bulma. Mercury detransformed, as did Jupiter. Saturn detransformed to reveal a pale girl in a black, long-sleeved short dress with navy stockings and black shoes. She walked towards Amara and Michelle.

Soon, everyone walked inside until it was just Sailor Mars and Piccolo. Mars detransformed so that she wore her red and white priestess robes. She had a worried look on her face. She glanced over at the namek and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to go inside with everyone else?" She asked as she stared at him.

"I should ask you the same question." He responded as he sat down, legs crossed.

"I asked first." She said, not at all intimidated.

"I am a namek. I have no need for food. Only water." He responded. "What about you?"

"I'm not used to all those people and I don't like crowds. I will eat when they are finished." Raye said as she sat a ways away from the namek. 'Not to mention that I have a lot on my mind.'

Meanwhile, inside was a sight. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were consuming the food in front of them faster than light! Serena's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's at the table other than Chichi and Bulma.

"H-how can they eat that much!?" Amy asked as she took a small bite of her meal. 

"I don't know. I still can't get used to it!" Krillin answered. 

"You don't have to talk as though we are not here! I don't appreciate it so can it!" Vegeta said after swallowing a mouthful of food. Lita glared at him.

"All of a sudden, I don't feel too good. May I be excused?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure." Chichi nodded as the young girl stood up and walked into the living room. Lita looked at Amara and they exchanged looks. Soon, everyone had their fill and the three saiyans were satisfied. 

"Allow us to help with the dishes." Amara said as her and Michelle stood up and began to take the dishes away from the table.

"Nonsense! You're our guests! Let us do the work!" Bulma said as Chichi nodded.

"Oh come on! It's the least we can do to help! Anyway, you two need to rest! So out of the kitchen, please!" Lita said as she ushered the two pregnant women out of the kitchen. Amy led them to the living room where everyone else was sitting. Raye walked inside at the moment and sat next to Serena. At Serena's feet sat Hotaru as she played with her hair. The guys sat around on the floor as Lita, Amara and Michelle finished the dishes in record time.

"I have two capsule houses with me so I'll lend them to you that way no one will have to waste energy flying back and forth to capsule corp." Bulma said as she pulled out two capsules. The girls eyed them with puzzled expressions.

"Excuse me, Bulma. How do you get houses out of capsules?" Amy asked as she pulled out her mini computer and analyzed the capsule. Her eyes flickered with awe and understanding. "Of course! Pure genius." Bulma smiled in pride.

"Thank you Bulma for lending these to us. It's getting late and I think that we should be hitting the hay." Lita said as everyone walked outside.

"The guys can get one and the girls can have the other. The rest can stay here." Chichi stated in a final tone. The capsule houses were put up on either side of the Son's house. Krillin, Chou-su, Tien, Yamcha, and after some convincing Piccolo took the house on the left while Amy, Raye, Lita, Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle took the house on the right. Bulma and Vegeta were to stay in the Son's house first spare bedroom and Serena kept the second spare bedroom in the Son's house.

It had gotten rather dark and everyone had retreated to his or her rooms. 

Serena stared out the window and at the stars. 'I can't sleep! Not with Mina and Trista out there somewhere. What if they're in danger! The enemy could have gotten to them somehow! I'll be able to sleep better if I know that they are safe and sound. But I can't wake up the others! They need their rest. I'll just have to do this one solo.' Serena stood up and got dressed in her black tights and red sweater. She and the girls had remembered their space pockets where they stored their weapons and found some of their clothes, courtesy of Queen Serenity no doubt. Serena quickly grabbed her locket and scribbled a note on a piece of paper. It read:

__

Dear Senshi and Z warriors, 

I have gone out but I'll be back very soon so please do not worry. I'll be back before you know it.

Love, Serena

Serena placed the note on the bed and climbed out the window quietly. She landed on the soft ground and proceeded to creep past the girls' house. Just as she cleared it, she began to run when she was stopped by a voice.

"Where are you off to, Serena?" 

Serena spun around to see Gohan.

"What are you doing here Gohan?"

"I was going to the kitchen for some water when I heard someone outside. Where are you going?"

Serena sighed. "I was going to go get Mina and Trista. I couldn't sleep, knowing that they could be in trouble. That's why I'm going to go free them." She looked at Gohan to see what his response would be.

"Let me go with you." He simply stated. Serena looked at him and smiled softly. She nodded her head and Gohan smiled back. "I'll fly us there. It's faster." Serena again nodded. Gohan held her close as they both took off into the night.

"How are we going to find them?" Serena asked as she gazed at Gohan.

"Well, I noticed that you senshi have a peculiar ki and I can sense two other ones. I'm guessing that those are the other two scouts. I'll just track them that way." By that time, they were a good distance away from the houses. 

Serena broke her gaze with Gohan and blushed slightly. 'I cannot be feeling this way! I don't know what to do! Every time I'm near Gohan, I just get so…so… I don't know! I know I like him but I've barely known him for 24 hours! How can I be so sure? But the way I feel around him makes me never want to leave his side." After flying at top speed for about 20 minutes, Gohan began to descend into a forest. Suddenly a rain of ki blasts nearly knocked the two out of the sky.

"What in the world was that?" Serena asked as she looked towards the source. She couldn't make it out but the shadow looked like a man. Gohan quickly landed on the ground and they looked up as the shadow descended quickly. She still couldn't make out who it was.

"Ah, Serenity. Fancy meeting you here. I bet you never thought you would see me again."

Serena froze at the voice and her eyes began to tear up. Gohan noticed this and held her close to him. She began to shake in disbelief. 

"N-no. I can't b-believe it. No way!"

The man stepped out of the shadows. Serena let her tears flow freely as she her suspicions were confirmed.

It was Darien.

Well, how was that? I'll try to get moving on this story! I want to finish it before I start on another story but this one is taking me forever! I just keep procrastinating! Well, tell me what you think! J


End file.
